Hopeless Romance
by CarnivorousRaven
Summary: After arriving home from a mission, which he had hidden from his friends, Death the Kid finds himself fighting against a small monster within him, threatening to tear him to pieces from the inside out. Maka is also facing difficulties after figuring out Kid's secret threatens her life as well as others. Now, it's a race to keep Maka alive and Kid from going mad. KiMa, KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1 : The Kid I Named Hopeless

**Guess what. IDGAF that this is so late.**

**…**

**Yes I do. T.T *Breaks down***

**I'm sorry for such a long wait, I bet you were wanting an update for my Kaze No Stigma. I'm sorry, but I plan on switching this to my main one in which I update most. Sorry if it's a little too much fluff, I'm just romantic like that. This is also rated M because I can, and because I want some alone time for Kid and Maka. Speaking of being Rated M, Aika abandoned me on this series because she didn't want to be fixing sex scenes. LOOKS LIKE I'M HAVING ALL THE FUN TO MYSELF! *Cries Secretly***

**Expect some language, some seduction, and a few fight scenes. I don't do well with fights. Also, I won't be doing much 'I found out I love you' shit until maybe the third chapter, I just wanted to get the plot in full blast and then have the two fall unexpectedly in love. **

**((AND FUCK NO, I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! Kid and Maka would've been together from the beginning. XD))**

* * *

_The Kid I Named Hopeless_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ I sigh, watching the recurring movements Soul was making with his pen, bearing in mind he wasn't even halfway awake. His eyes were drooped, like always, and a placid grin was on his face, inspecting the new teacher. Of course. Our new professor had rather large breast, and quite a few curves, and it was often to see Soul drooling over her.

I turn my attention towards Liz and Patti, Patti being the one sketching a repulsive mutant giraffe. Or maybe that's her miserable fail at drawing just a regular giraffe. I chortle softly, trying not to strain Liz's attention away from her polished red nails she was trying to fix. But something was off, and it was probably the vacant seat beside the two. Kid was off again, doing whatever Reapers do. Why was I so worried? Because there was no missions out for the taking, therefore Kid shouldn't be out and about. Was he fighting Black*Star? No obviously not, because the professor wouldn't be here, and there'd be quite a lot of racket coming from a few stories below. Finally, it dawned on me. I hadn't seen him in three days. Strange, ever sense those dreams started, he's been gone.

Then, before I have time to think any further, everyone is standing is stretching. I do the same, tossing one of my sandy pigtails over my shoulder, and leveling my shirt.

My eyes explored the room for a moment, before a warm hand found it's spot on my shoulder, making me jump rashly.

"Looks like someone is a little edgy today, eh?" I spun around, my skirt following in a slight twirling motion. Those red eyes got on my nerves, how they scrutinized me before he pointed out a few flaws. But he was a fine partner, almost like a brother to me. Instead of replying with a rude comment, I snatched up my bag and smiled kindheartedly. I find a twinge of sympathy in those deep scarlet eyes, and I flinch slightly at the display of kindness.

"You've been down lately. Why?" He was right, I had seemingly became more and more depressed. Death knows why. I roll my eyes, and split my lips to answer with a sensible answer, but instead that backfires and I end up shaking my head quickly.

Lately I have been dealing with terrifying dreams; kinds that would make a Meister jump right of her shoes and make her run like she has no limits.

Instead of answering, I gave him a long pointed look, before crossing my arms and stiffly walking past him. He knew just how much it got on my nerves when someone worried about me. He followed, hands in pockets, like the droopy and admirably cool boy he was. What the hell was I thinking? Guh. I hadn't slept in forever. Maybe I need sleep.

The halls seemed to stretch on forever, passing classmate after classmate, all stopping to wave and say a goodbye. I just couldn't wait to get home and study, and then spend the rest of my time asleep. I honestly didn't care much for the dreams that would creep up and disturb that slumber, I needed all the sleep I could get. Tomorrow was the last day to hear in on what Stein-sensei had to tell us about the witch who actually helped Lord Death create his soul into a basic barrier, but I still have my doubts it was a witch, of all things. Witches. Disgusting.

Finally, after what felt like millions of hours, me and my partner finally reach the outside world, bustling with activity. It was almost always like this when the DWMA students left class, considering almost %50 of the population of Death City consisted of Meisters and their Weapons. Me and Soul were walking in silence, something that bothered me, because he always had something to say. Whether it be about some new hot chick at the school or about problems he's having, it was almost concerning to hear that unbearable stillness.

I had finally had enough around five minutes, so I spoke up.

"So, have you seen Kiddo lately? He's been missing and I was just… wondering. Liz and Patti didn't seem to care, but I have a sneaking suspicion he's getting his nose into things he shouldn't, and I-" After a while of me blabbering on for about another three minutes, Soul let out something that couldn't be a sigh, it was far too long to be just that. I decided after a while that silence was what he needed, therefore I'd have to give it to him.

I was only being apprehensive for a friend, but this friend of mine was an enemy to Soul and Black*Star. Well, maybe not so deeply for them all together, more like frenemies. Yeah! I cross my arms, and let out a huff, obviously offended that Soul didn't want to listen to me.

We both arrived at the apartment, and now Soul was fumbling with the keys he had pulled out moments ago. I let my mind wander off for a bit, Soul was the kind to take half an hour to figure out which key was the right one, out of only two. Idiot. I smile, and giggle at my own inside joke. Soul doesn't seem to care, but then I begin to prod at his soul, trying to find out what was so wrong with him to the point where he wouldn't say anything unless I tortured him with nonstop chatting.

What I found was never expected. It was somewhat like Jealousy, except a deeper color than that, it was like a virus clinging to his soul. What had I done to make him jealous? Finally, after what felt like a century, he yanks the doorknob and the apartment door drifts open, to reveal a fully naked Blair.

"Soul! I was so lonely!" She tackled him to the ground, pawing like a cat at his chest, her giant bare breast pressing up against him. Soul was kicking madly, trying to free himself of the magic cat, and gasping for air. I stood before the scene, the only witness. Slowly, I made my way to the bookshelf, yanking one of the largest books I could find, stomping over to Blair, her ass waving in the air, her tail swiping back and forth in clean cuts. The cat lady caught on quickly, before switching into her cat form and scampering off to take refuge in a cabinet. A screech split the air as my book made contact with its white-headed target.

* * *

I dabbed the scarlet color, mixed in with darker shades, from Soul's nose. It took me a while to drag him to the red couch and set his now aching head in my lap, but after a while it was done. He hissed in pain as I patted him on the head, my way of saying 'this is what you get', before urging him into the bathroom. I wanted alone time, all girls needed it at some point.

Now that I had the time, I could look into deeper things. Such as where the hell Kid-kun was. He had been gone for three days time, disappearing right after my dreams began. Though Lord Death didn't display any signs of worry when I had entered the Death Room in search of answers for a project, I had the burning suspicion he was doing something top-secret. Oh great, I'm going to go mad and turn into Sherlock Holmes. I paused my thoughts as the bath water started, which fizzed off into tiny droplets hitting tile, a sign that my weapon had decided he'd take my advice. I brought my legs up to my chest, hauling them over the edge of the couch, and began to rock back and forth. Finally, I took notice of the black telephone, which was at the edge of my vision. Without thought, I yanked it up and began to dial the home phone number of Kid's home, Gallows Mansion, which I had begun to remember by heart once me, Liz, and Patti begun to hang out. It felt like intruding, asking the girls about what they've seen of Kid within the past three days, but I somehow knew they'd know far more than me. Or maybe he'd be home, just sick. I sigh, tapping my sharp nails on the wooden armrest of the couch, getting more and more nervous by the second as time stretches, the ringing only continuing. I let out a short sigh of relief as the phone is answered, and Patti's exited voice hums in the phone.

"Heyya, Maka-chan! Whatcha needin'?" I quickly snap my hand from the wooden armrest, setting my other hand on the phone as well and smiling widely.

"Hi, Patti! I needed to talk to you about something, is that okay?"

"Oh, do you want me to grab Liz? Is this just between me and you or something? We've got speaker, you know!" I rethink the question over and over, before replying simply with yes. I hear a loud holler stretch out over the line, and I find myself giggling at Patti's ferocious way of calling her sister for a phone. After a second of two of crashing, Liz's voice is heard.

"Alrighty, then, get to it! We don't have all night." Hesitant, I begin to think about what I'm going to say.

"I'm concerned for Kid-kun. I haven't seen him in three days... have you two? I mean, you live with him, for death's sake! Do you know where he's been?" Silence. It's even more dangerous than loud noise. I hear muffled speaking, before the voices become more clearer. The girls didn't know, as guessed.

"Uhm... I'm sorry, Maka-chan. Me and Liz are only his weapons, whatever he's doing is Reaper buizz." I huff, and begin to run through the possible things Kid-kun would have to do that would involve leaving the academy for a while, before I reply.

"Do you know if he's okay, or when he'll come back?"

"No." Both girls reply at the same time, and I feel something tighten in my stomach. What if he's hurt? What if he's been kidnapped? He's a shinigami, that wouldn't be. He'd fight back... Running through the long list seemed impossible, marking out each one by one would be even worse.

"Don't worry, Maka-chan! I'm sure he's just fine, probably off with his dad doing some soul reaping. You know, he does it just about every night, and that Tsunami coming through must have made them have to work really hard. He's been gone eight days, before. 'Bout eighty thousand souls, just eight days. You have no idea how happy he was when he realized eighty thousand souls in only eight days. He almost cried in joy, wou-"

"Shut it, Patti. Maka is being serious, she's afraid for him, and we have to comfort her." It's barely heard over the terrible phone, which was humming with static and growing old, but I knew just exactly what was going on. They were hiding something, something extremely important.

"Alright, then. Sorry to intrude. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"Nope, tomorrow is Saturday!" I almost forgot, how wonderful it was to sleep in. Which would probably be pretty hard. Before I could say much more, only to say goodnight and have an awesome weekend, they hung up. I sat back on the couch, heaving a long wheeze and fixing my pigtails, throwing off my shoes. The running water seized, and the bathroom door opened and scampering could be heard as Soul slid into his room. My eyes began to grow heavy, and soon it became a nuisance to keep them open, so I finally closed my emerald eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

All was quiet, except for the pitterpatter of water hitting window, and the gentle whisper of wind slithering pass the train. It was day three, and I'd been stuck out here with Ashton, a good friend of mine who I'd recently met. I've grown used to her though, being around me almost twenty-four seven. I had received an important mission not long ago, I was told I needed to gather information. Recently, a clan of witches had bundled together and decided to make almost a gang, and they had been putting prices on souls for two weeks now. Ashton shook her head quietly, and looked up, her dark cyan eyes glowing in the darkened train lights overhead. Her black hair fell in even curls around her face, making her seem more mature than she was. She was only twelve, and she was riding a train with a Grim Reaper, told she was to escort him to the meeting place of the witches. She was a lot like me, she knew eighteen languages, and surprisingly she had witnessed quite a lot of death.

They were on their way home, and they had found out very little. The girl was shaken, but she seemed fine apart from that. The girl curled up with me, setting her head on my shoulder. She treated me as if I was a father, which I was far too young for, because I had saved her life twice within three days. Even without weapons I had managed to kick the asses of two armed citizens in one of the alleys, who had planned to probably rape her. The second time was rather hard to think about, having the girl curl up with me. She was the only witness who had been in the long list of souls in wait to be picked off by one of the witches, and she was the only one who has survived.

"Do Shinigami ever get afraid?" She asks, just as the train began to slowly pull to a stop, emitting loud screeching noises in the process. The train lurched, almost sending Ashton flying into the seat in front of us.

"Yep. It's a common thing. Shinigami aren't heartless, you know." I reply, and she quickly takes notice of my tone, which was just worried as her own. I almost broke out into happy laughter as she chose not to continue the dark chat.

My mind began to leap into thoughts about home, and about my recent chat with Liz and Patti. I lied right to their faces, and they knew it too, but they eventually got it out of me as they threatened to move the paintings. I cringed at the thought of an uneven house. A few minutes passed, then another ten, until it turned into thirty minutes. I was bored, as guessed, and I wanted something to do. Without hesitation, I looked over Ashton, who was sleeping on the opposite side now, her breath coming out in even sighs, her chest rising and falling softly. She was a heavy sleeper, so she wouldn't wake up if I called home, would she? I was home sick, being without the Gallows for three days straight was hard for me. The long hallways, and the giggling of two sisters in the room across from mine.

I quickly dialed the number, and the phone began to ring, followed by a short message about how no one was home to pick up. I scowled, crossing my arms and sitting back. Of course, Patti and Liz were probably too sugar high to give a damn. It was Friday, they would probably be going crazy in the fridge right about now. I wanted to call and apologize, but it seemed now wasn't the time. Face to face would be far better. Ashton shifted on her other side, stretching a leg and sighing.

After a while, I began to grow sleepy, struggling fiercely as sleep began to drag me under it's darkness. I was fatigued, but not that much. Was I? The darkness tugged harder and harder at my eyelids, until I found the cold hand wrap around me.

Bong...

Bong...

Bong...

The clock struck 12.

But what happens after 12? Oh, yes, of course, the monster comes. The thing I like to call Hopeless. It was exactly like me. It was me. It came every day at 12:00 am, with a warning. One that I didn't care much for, considering I've heard it just about fifty times. This time I'm in pitch blackness, my arms strapped down and my legs also on a silver table, which was tilted on it's side so I'd be sitting up, and I begin to tug uselessly on my arms. Usually I met the creature, or me, in an open field, the field called Nothing. Maybe I was in a different dream, tonight? Maybe. I had grown expectant of those yellow eyes and three stripes that appeared in front of me in the fields, a knowing look in it's eyes. It knew my every feelings because it was, infact, my feelings itself. My very own soul. But those stripes and yellow eyes never appeared, instead I stay strapped to the bed, panting as I pulled on the ropes that bind me to the bed.

Then an eerie feeling washes over me. Like something was watching me. Something, or someone? No, I knew those green eyes far to well. They stare at me, burn into me as I struggle to rip myself free. What was she doing in my dreams? She wasn't supposed to be here. But then something seems to tear at me, something horrifying. She wasn't here, no, she wasn't even close to me. This was the very thoughts that occupied my mind. That damn bastard! Oh, so he's gotten my very own hopes and desires and decided it'd shatter them right before me? I should have known.

Finally, those eyes and those stripes appear, arms crossed, beside the empty Maka. She seems to be like a wavering doll, rocking back and forth, her pigtails following the motion.

"You're a truly pitiful thing, are you not? Your fighting yourself, and your not even getting that far either." The words sting more than the fact that an empty shell of her was standing there, watching me, her eyes void of emotions. I writhe harder, and finally come to a stop. I was only fighting myself, throwing a punch at my own emotions.

"You know, love is a tough thing, when you're the very embodiment of Death. The sad thing is, power requires great sacrifice. You get to watch people die right before you, just like your father has for what, 800 years? Yes. 800." Maka says, her voice monotone and dark. I only shift my eyes slightly, to catch the eyes of the girl I've known for only two years. There is no bravery in those eyes anymore.

"Your sick, Hopeless." Hopeless takes in the words, and smiles, almost as if what I said was a compliment. I would have killed him by now, if it wasn't for the fact he was me. I'd die too. I was just as much of a sicko as he was, I craved death. It was one of the many things a reaper claimed to accompany in their vast expansion of characteristics.

I wanted to tear myself to shreds, was that bad? Very bad. I wanted to grab Hopeless by the neck and kill him with my very own hands, as he snatched one of Maka's pigtails and pulled her closer next to him. I snarled, wanting to lash out so badly, but I couldn't, my very own soul had tied me down.

"Too bad a reaper can't love, I'm sure you'd find quite a lot in this pretty face, won't you? She's a fine woman, independent and caring. Stern and willing to die for a friend. But your nothing more than a murderer. One who'd violate this kind of person and steal their free will, if it wasn't for holding yourself back. Just let that madness of yours go, and you'll have all the power in the world. This girl would be yours the moment you even look at her, her life at your fingertips." I had no desire to contain life, I only followed the guidelines set up from past reapers, then why did this part of me want to have Maka to himself so badly? To have human life to himself? I watched in silence as Maka took a step forward, Hopeless releasing her as she stepped closer to me, restrained on a silver slab. The girl I had fallen in love with, but she has yet to notice.

"Kid-kun..." She murmurs softly in my ear, and I jerk momentarily, trying to get free of the girl who had pressed herself against me. What idiot has a nightmare and dreams of being violated by an empty soul?

I was basically snapped awake by Ashton, concern glittering in her cyan eyes as she gleamed into my bright yellow ones.

"You were crying. You sounded like a dying cow." She giggles, brushing strands of black and white hair out of my face. I yawn, noticing how the girl had bent over and was now eye level with me, rather too close for my liking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I heard that scream when those men grabbed you, it sounded like a raccoon getting raped more than a girl." I smirk as the young girl rolls her eyes, and grabs her suitcase. Terrible flirting, yes, but it was only in my defense.

"It was nice meeting you, Shinigami, but it's time we part. We're at Death City, and I'm sure you have plenty of people waiting for your arrival. Especially that Maka girl you were moaning about in your sleep, like you were being raped." She twitters, throwing my Suitcase at me, which I caught just before it rammed into my face.

"Maka? Oh... and don't you get off here too?" I looked at her expectantly, and she quickly shakes her head in response.

"I travel around. I have no home." So, she was an orphan? There were many orphans in Death City, but none that only stayed for so long and then the next day just vanished.

"Well, the least I could do for you is tell you my real name. My father is defensive about letting mortals know my name, but I'm Death the Kid, most call me Kid." Father had told me not to tell her, just let her call me Shinigami, but the American girl was too much of a friend now just to let her sit by and call me by a phony name.

"Alrighty, mate. So you're really a Death God?" She asks, giving me a short doubtful look, and I nod quickly.

"Just be sure not to tell anyone, or I'm going for you next." The look on her face, a mimic of terror, seemed too silly to be genuine.

"Fine, fine, I don't feel like waking up with you hanging over me with a scythe, sheesh." A knife of silence sliced between us, and I noticed her worried expression, the space in between her eyebrows drawn together to form an uncertain expression. Before I could even begin to ease her, she knocked the breath out of me by collecting me in her arms to hug me firmly, almost to the point where it could be called a bear hug.

"Imma miss you, Kid."

"I'll miss you too, Ash. You can come by the Gallows any time you want. Maybe if you decide to settle down..." The train's intercoms shattered the goodbye, the voice heard gruff and impatient, asking for everyone to now leave the train, those getting off at Death City.

Ashton was reluctant at first to release me but finally thought better of it, allowing me to breath in shortly before she whined, not wanting to see me go.

"Maybe I will." She frowns, and waves as I turn to leave the secluded area, closed off by curtains. I catch one last glimpse of the girl, a sad look in her vivid cyan gaze, her black hair seemed to almost weep in itself, the way it grew so dull so quickly. She'd fit in well with Liz and Patti. I almost stumble through the train. Finally, I was home. I could have gone through a mirror, but that would open up a portal for the witches if they planned to follow, and get into Death City, but it'd probably only be open for half a second. Chichiue was always so shielding when it came to mirrors linking to witch activities, therefore he always sent me back home on Death Express. I heard gasps of admiration when I entered the train, and it almost stung. Humans treated me like I was something so great, but the truth was I wanted to be just like them, have a normal life. Be able to love, have children, have a wife, and live life like any standard human would.

It's been a total of four days, now, considering it was only 4:00 A.M, Saturday. No school, looks like catching up with friends and making up imprudent excuses, starting with Maka and Soul. Maka would probably be the most pissed, that was just who she was. She was probably worried sick, also, and had checked in plenty of times with the two girls back at home. The train shifted behind me, and slowly increased speed until it was rocketing past me, taking my jacket with it. For all I knew, it'd fly sky-high for about fifteen minutes and land in a completely different world, maybe in India. The train left through a portal, which only opened once a day, to allow the train in and out.

"Damnit!" I quivered, and crossed my arms, puffing. A cloud emitted, and after a while I remembered it was still Winter in the city. Damned cold weather! My hair was messy now, which almost ticked me off, but I was too excited to care much for it now. I grew home sick within the span of four days quickly. What made it bad timing was the fact that the mission had to be assigned right after Asura had been wiped from the face of the world, thanks to a certain beauty I knew.

They had told me about the lines. They still haunted me. It was the reason Hopeless had came in the first place, why he was here and why he was picking at me to change my ways. I stare crossly at the large city, half of which I'd have to go through to get to the center, where Shibusen was, where my mansion was close to.

Where home sweet home was.


	2. Chapter 2 : Permanant Markers and Dreams

Guess What. :3 Chapter 2. Aheh.

I have terrible jokes.

Just read, already. T~T

I'm getting distracting, am I not? :D

(I DUN NUT OWN THOU SAWL EATERZ. Naw Dipshit.)

Special Lovies to my Sis, Aika for deciding to edit this chapter, for being rated T+ And not abandoning me for this one chapter. O LOVIES! *Attacks and hugs sister, who is sitting right next to me*

Aika: Please Kill Me...

* * *

_Chapter 2 : Permanent Markers and Dreams?_

Kid threw the doors open to the sight he had been expecting. Patti was screeching like a banshee, or more like a laughing banshee, her legs stretching across the loveseat. Liz was sitting on the opposite seat, smiling widely as she threw another chip at Patti, who caught it in her mouth.

"OH! Hey Kiddo! You look kind of… pale there." Patti's head poked over the couch, a small grin fading into a terrified one. Liz stopped giggling as well, and turned a deep shade of red, partly because of how hard she was laughing before.

"Oh shit!" Liz squealed suddenly, throwing the bag of chips in the air, scattering them, and darted out. Patti stood her ground, her eyes bulging, the orbs filled with fear. It only took a growl for her to be up and running in suit of her sister.

The mess they made was almost like looking in Soul and Maka's house, except worse. Couch pillows were laying carelessly on the floor, one of the damn couches were moved, and the TV's screen had been mysteriously shattered. In the center of the room where a glass coffee table sat, a pool of red was dripping off the side. Fruit juice, of course. He didn't even feel like checking the kitchen, in fear it'd be just as bad, if not worse.

Last straw.

"LIZ! PATTI!"

He stomped down the hallway, banging on the door. The two girls squealed in terror, but it quickly faded off into low giggling. _So they think it's a joke?_

Kid practically kicked down the door, and the two weapons were already trying to get out the window. Liz was pushing her sister out the window, and decided it'd take too long and left her hanging halfway out the window, in pursuit of getting past him to run out the door. But Kid had planned ahead, and blocked the blonde from freedom.

"Oh, it isn't that bad! Remember when you went on a mission without us for three days? Haha! We destroyed the whole damn house…" Liz said, her voice high a few octaves, and she had begun to shiver madly. She took a careful step back, her eyes still glued to the furious Kid.

Patti finally slipped out the window, and made a dash for freedom, leaving her sister to the mess they had created. Liz sighed, and seeped to the floor, sobbing hysterically.

"Hnnngg… why Patti?" She whined, rubbing her eyes, peeking to see if Kid would show any mercy. "Why must you leave me here in prison?" Kid's golden eyes burned into her, crying like a child as she prepared to be scolded. It was funny, watching the woman older than him cry, afraid he'd do the same punishment as last time. No more shopping for a week.

"Liz, I'm sure you know the correct punishment for this situation?" Liz peeked again, and then continued weeping. Finally, after a long fake crying, she looked up, and nodded.

"Doesn't Patti have to, with me? She did most of the mess! You should see the- never mind."

"Tell you what, I'll let you off the hook if you tell me how many pranks you set up." Liz mischievously smiled at that answer, and rose to her feet, scuffing her boot into the black carpet, and sighing.

"You were always the kind to dodge any prank that came your way, but whatever. We set three up in the third floor bathroom, nine in the second floor, and only two in the kitchen on the first floor. We also set up sixteen in your room. One includes your closet…" This wasn't their normal amount of pranks- they usually set up around forty three, but they were probably too busy doing what most girls did when the men were gone. Probably go shopping.

Speaking of shopping.

"And how much did you spend?"

"8,800."

"Thank god, there's an eight." Kid smiled, ruffling Liz's hair before turning and slamming the door shut behind him as he disappeared. Cleaning up could wait until tomorrow, it was currently 6:00 am, and he had a lot of explaining to do to Maka. It was like walking into a battlefield, except he didn't have a weapon, but Maka did. A book was all she needed.

Liz felt relief surge through her as she gave off her sister's secret, like the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Kid was surprisingly kind about it, well, besides charging them and scaring the shit out of Liz. Patti would probably be fleeing to Black*Star's home.

"Hey Kiddo!" She called, and he answered, peeking back into the room. She caught him quick enough.

"Maka called. She was worried about you… I told her we didn't know where you were." Liz could have sworn she saw a flash of protectiveness in his amber eyes. Did Kid like Maka? Of course not. Couldn't be!

"Thanks, Liz. I'm going there right now, even though I might need some pillows to tape to my head, I don't feel like getting a concussion. " Liz burst out laughing, and fell to her feet again to laugh uncontrollably.

"You're going to need _far_ more than a pillow, my friend."

* * *

"Soul, get your ass down here right now!" Maka was sitting on the couch, sitting straight up, one leg over the other in a lady like manner, a scowl spread across her face. From the looks of it, she was pissed. Extremely.

"Ugh, what now?" Soul sluggishly rolled into the living room, flopping down beside Maka. She had woken up hours ago, around 3:00 am, while Soul had just gotten up to tend to Maka's undying anger. It seemed Maka was angrier than usual, more and more it seemed to be more like PMSing, but it was doubted. The beauty shifted her legs, sitting in the opposite position, her legs spread as she sunk down deeper into the couch.

"I'm not feeling good." She finally said. She sounded so angry before, but that changed quickly. "Can you get me some water?"

Soul seemed astounded that she had contained what had been thought to be fury. But at the same time he was lazy.

"Why can't you get it yourself, why did you have to wake me up specifically to get you some water? That's un-cool." Soul leaned back beside her, his facial expressions not giving off how nervous he was. It had to be because Kid was gone, was that it? Soul bet a million he was off doing reaper business. Something Maka shouldn't stick her nose in.

"Because I don't feel good!" Maka repeated, and unfolded her arms, rubbing her forehead with one. Was she sweating?

"Fine, fine. Just don't freak out when there's not enough ice or some shit." Soul shifted, and sighed, before dragging himself into the kitchen and snatching up a plastic cup, turning on the water and pouring his Meister some water, dropping three cubes of ice in as well. The doorbell erupted throughout the house, echoing off the walls. Before he could return to the blonde, she shot up in the air and opened the door. Kid was here. Of course, he didn't need to see it to tell, the lingering scent of the cologne he wore was quite annoying to Soul, even when smelt from far away.

"Kid-kun! I was worried, where have you been?" Soul listened in quietly, curving the drink in his hand and watching the water reach the lip of the cup, before spinning it the other way.

"Uhm- it's nothing, only reaper business." Yep. It was guessed, the boy was lying. Even Maka had noticed it. The way he hesitated. Maka hated lies, it was unbearable for her, but she kept that to herself for the time being. There was a long silence, before happiness drifted back into existence with the thanks of Maka. She beamed kindly, grabbing Kid by the hand and pulling him into the apartment.

"I know you're not supposed to talk about it, and I understand. Why don't you stay for breakfast? You've been gone for so long!" Maka cheered, pushing him on the couch and scurrying into the kitchen. On her way in, she had snatched up the plastic cup of water, where Soul had left it. Where was he, anyways? Did he just slip past and disappear into his room? Her thoughts were quickly enforced as she appeared in the living room again, and could faintly hear the click of Soul's bedroom door locking.

Maka had that beautiful smile, like always, nailed to her face like it was permanent. It was easy to make it disappear, if you had the right materials. Kid crossed his arms, an obvious sign he wasn't willing to explain much, a sign he was being closed today. Maka sat neatly beside him, and his golden eyes couldn't help but flash at her. Maka scowled, and kicked him lightly in the leg.

"Wakey wakey, Kid-kun. You've come here for a reason, and I know it's not just to say you've returned. You're troubled." Kid was surprised she had figured him out so quickly. There was no doubt she had begun to prod at his soul like it was a test subject. It must be interesting for her, she had never seen Shinigami-sama's soul, so this must be the closest she can grasp.

"Your house is asymmetrical." Kid snorted, and replaced a look of disgust with a teasing grin as Maka giggled softly, sitting up straight again, turning in his direction and bringing her legs up on the couch with her.

"I can't get Soul to figure out how to pick up a meatball when he drops it, how will the house ever become symmetrical?" Kid smiled weakly, taking in the girl's features. She was gorgeous, for some reason, whether it be her eyes burning into his own, or her black and baby blue booty shorts and long white t-shirt, reaching just below her waist.

"Just hit him with a book, maybe he'll learn." Kid stated, and Maka sat back again, leaning against Kid in the process.

"Now, tell me what's wrong or I'll go get a book with your name on it." Kid didn't feel like having his entire world shatter in his vision, and then return to normal when Maka ebbs the pain away, even if she caused it, so he decided he'd give her a few bits and pieces.

"I've had nightmares lately." The words shocked Maka slightly, she had never expected a Shinigami to be afraid of nightmares. But instead of taking the liberty of stating it, she just nudges him in the shoulder with her elbow.

"Don't worry, Kid-kun. Dreams are just dreams, not the end of the world."

"They're not just dreams."

Maka huffed, looking away from Kid and found interest in the coffee table for a moment.

"Explain to me what happens. I'm a friend, I won't tell anyone else." A sudden pulse of worry and terror shredded through Kid's soul, and Maka quickly snatched that feeling away and began to examine it. _Kid-kun, why are you afraid? What has happened that would turn you into something so helpless?_

"It's better you not know…" Kid explains softly, and Maka silently nods. She would hear soon enough, but for now it was up to her to figure out a way to make him feel better.

She stood, standing in front of Kid, and leaned down to him the way Ashton had, far too close for his liking. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and smiled, ruining the green orbs as she had closed her eyes to brighten the smile.

"Come on. At least tell me a little. Don't make me get a book, I don't feel like using my arm much today." Kid sat upright, closing the space between them more, and now he was only hovering inches from her face.

"_I. Don't. Want. To._" He snapped, causing Maka to back away slightly, and cross her arms, pulling her shirt up slightly. A small look of concern, yet anger, lingered in that doll-like face of hers.

"Well then, why the hell did you come here? Just to sit here?" A sigh sounded as she sat once more, snuggling up next to him.

They had never been this close before; Maka was always too afraid it'd turn into something bad, she had a passion for the Shinigami she never wanted to admit unless she had to. She felt great worry for her close friend, who seemed to be troubled beyond repair. How could she help when he didn't want to answer? She decided with ease not to bury into his emotions anymore, they were too complex.

Kid, on the other hand, went rigid feeling the girl nuzzling into his side softly. _Oh god, why must she be so attractive, and so lovable?_ How could he hide it? Kid began to blush a scarlet color, hoping Maka wouldn't notice.

_"Don't tell her of me, or I'll have your sanity for dinner."_ The voice returned, the replica of his own, ringing in his ear. Hopeless couldn't harm Kid, and he knew it also. But he could take over his body, he could take over right now and harm Maka.

"How much do you want to know?" Maka smiled, setting a hand on his chest and clutching the white fabric that lay there. She had gotten her way, finally.

"What happens. What's scaring you so much…" The Meister yawned softly, pulling herself back into an upright position, stretching slightly.

"I can't tell you what scares me, but I'd be fine with telling you where I am. It's always in this giant field, it's dark and depressing… then this thing shows up…" The girl was pleased now, she had enough information to start with. Now it was time to focus on what to make the Shinigami for breakfast.

"So, whatcha want for breakfast? " She bolted to her feet, pulling down her shorts slightly to block Kid's searching eyes. Maka had learned in a short amount of time that men were perverts; no matter who or what they were. Even Death Gods can get excited.

"Whatever your willing to cook, as long as it doesn't kill me and it's symmetrical." Maka beamed, scurrying off to join her many utensils in the kitchen, snatching up a pan and grabbing the eggs out of the fridge. Kid was shocked at how fast the girl had thrown herself into the kitchen, excited to be cooking.

Without a second thought, he followed after her, leaning against a wall to watch her cook in silence, a pleasant smile on her soft pale skin. Her green eyes joined with his own for a second, a look that sent warmth tingling down Kid's spine. She seemed so happy, so at peace. It pained him, for some reason. Was he jealous? No, no, that wasn't it. He wanted it for himself. Before he knew it, the staring had gone on too long, and Maka had grown nervous. He turned away, trying to play it cool.

"So, Kid-kun, can you at least explain to me how you've held up within those five days?"

"Four."

"Fine, fine. It felt like more."

She had missed him, that was pointed out long ago, but the way she said that made Kid's heart lurch, slamming against his ribs. Had he skipped a heartbeat? Shinigami had abnormal heartbeats, but this one came faster than the other.

"I-I've been fine. I spent one day on a train, how wonderful that was." He murmured, half sarcastic. Maka looked up from the sizzling pan, and flashing him, yet again, a sharp and lethal smile, one that could steal someone's breath in a moment. How could Soul just stand by and watch that smile without going insane the same way it made Kid go insane?

"I've never been on a train before…" She replies, looking away once more, flipping an egg, leaving it to simmer for another minute or two, taking the spare time to flatten her shirt. Her hair was still down, surprising enough, covering one of her eyes slightly. "I'm surprised I haven't been with papa on a train, considering he's a Death Scythe." There was no pride in that sentence, more like hatred and disgust.

It was horrible, watching Maka treat her father like he was dust ruining her senses. If she could just embrace him for once, maybe things would be better. But Kid still understood why she was so angry, he had practically driven her mother away. Desires are terrible things, but men are far more easier to catch by dangling this desire right in front of them.

Kid wasn't like that, in fact, he was unlike most others. He was immortal, he had no intentions to fall in love anytime soon. But this girl was ruining those plans.

Maka looked at him once again quietly, finding him deep in thought. She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb at a wooden cabinet, and he quickly bent down and snatched a plate from inside, setting it down beside the Meister.

"Thank you." Kid stiffened at the tone of her voice, almost deep and confused. Like she had been missing something. It almost crushed him against a wall, just feeling it radiating off her. This girl sure did have strong emotions. "For the plate, and for opening up about your dream. It was stupid, picking at you about dreams, I was just scared for you."

"It's okay, Maka. You know, I haven't seen you for five days."

"Four." She corrects him, tapping a finger on the counter, watching him with her forest green eyes. Her eyes become humorous, picking out how he had begun to blush. He looked adorable when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"I was wondering if I could make it up to you somehow…" He murmured softly, avoiding the glaze of the girl, one he had been friends with now almost an entire year.

"Make it up to me how? Dinner?" Her giggle is soft, as if she's trying not to rule the thought out completely. Then she sees his expression. Amazement at how she had figured it out quickly, without thinking. "Oh… I guess so. But Soul might choke you in your sleep."

Kid almost practically grabbed the girl and held her in his arms, hugging her, possibly killing her in the process. A mischievous look spread across his face, and he slid over to the young Meister, tapping the counter beside her. She turned to face him, a mild grin on her face. But it quickly faded as she found herself inches from Kid. She felt like closing that space, colliding with him.

But Kid chickened out, as guessed, and reached behind her over her head, snatching a permanent marker from the cabinet. Maka stiffened, and let out a small giggle.

"Soul is going to kill you before hand, if you do that. Don't want to miss the date, right?" She said softly, trying to catch Kid's eyes again, but that Shinigami blaze just wouldn't look back.

He weighed the outcome of the situation, he'd probably get beaten to a pulp, but Maka seemed interested in this idea. A popping noise rung in her ears as Kid tore the lid off the marker.

"His door is locked, but I know he's sleeping. How do you expect to get inside, exactly?" She asked, crossing her arms and scrutinizing the marker Soul had often used himself on Maka. Kid knew this as well, seeing as every now and then Maka would return to the academy with a mustache drawn above her upper lip.

"Oh don't worry, do you have a toothpick anywhere?" Maka pulled the drawer next to her open, snatching up a clear glass container and yanking out the sharp wooden tool. She nodded, handing it over to Kid, who snatched it up and scurried off, motioning for Maka to follow.

"I live in a house with two girls, and at times they think it's funny to lock the door while you're in a bathroom, so a toothpick is always hidden in one of the drawers…"

Maka nodded, and they came to a stop in front of Soul's bedroom door, faint snoring could be heard, sinking through the door. Kid rammed the toothpick into the small hole that was on the doorknob, and a click signaled the door was open.

"I always wondered what that hole was for…" Maka tapped her chin, and before Kid could open the door, she did it herself, standing aside for Kid. "Pranksters first!"

Kid brushed past the girl, standing on one side of the bed, menacingly standing over the sleeping form with a marker, as if he was preparing to murder the figure. A small rise and fall of the chest, and the gentle snoring proved that Soul was fast asleep. Maka appeared on the other side of the bed, a smirk that wasn't often shown spread on her face, one that proved how much she loved to get back at Soul.

He couldn't take this all to himself, he had embarrassed Black*Star and Soul too much for Maka to stand by and watch him do it once more, so he tossed her the marker. She gracefully caught it, and without hesitation bent down and began to scribble on Soul's forehead. Soul twitched slightly, and yawned, rolling over just before Maka could snatch her hand away.

"Hehe. We're done here." She said under her breath, turning and dashing out the door, Kid following in pursuit. Kid closed the door behind him, looking up to watch Maka giggle happily, falling into the kitchen once more, plucking the plate off the counter.

She then flashed around to watch Kid, who had followed after her slowly, not willing to waste energy, and gave him his plate.

"I'm a terrible cook, expect a stomach ache or two." She said, a sincere look in her eyes. Kid shook his head, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I can't be hurt by any chemicals. So what'd put in here, again?" Maka grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him towards the couch once more, and pushing him down into it before joining him. "Besides possible death."

Maka chortled softly, and shook her head. "My food is so dangerous even Shinigami fear it!" Kid rolls his eyes, stabbing the fork into the eggs and watching the young blond as she twirls the fork on her fingers, probably practicing the same twirling motion she uses ahead of battle as a warm up and a way of intimidating her enemies. Her fingers are nimble, small and delicate, even if she does twirl a scythe, and tear Kishin eggs apart easily. The same fingers that could save someone from madness.

She looks in the direction of Kid, and tilts her head. His only reply is shaking his head, wiping the memories away from the girl sending a furious punch into a Kishin. And Kishin Hunter. Father had done the attack many times, but Maka, she was too young for such a powerful attack. Maka pats Kid on the back gently, noticing he wasn't eating, and stands.

"Tell you what. Liz and Patti are probably worried sick about you. I would be too, considering you've been here for almost an hour, and it's not often you stay longer than thirty minutes. There's a teen club near the Chupa Cabra's, how about I meet you there tonight? I hear there's going to be quite a lot of people there; tonight is the anniversary for the opening, everything is half price. How does that sound, Kid-kun?"

There was a teen club? Close by Chupa Cabra's? Usually they ask father before adding onto the city, and father would never approve. But Kid didn't feel like saying no to the girl, maybe it'd be his only chance. But what if Hopeless comes out? It was a miracle he hasn't come yet. He nods quickly, and barely has time to open his mouth to reply before Maka grabs him once more and drags him towards the door.

"Seeya tonight, Kid-kun!" She waves him off, before closing the door quickly. Feisty. Very, very suspicious. Was she nervous? Instead of questioning, he turns around to leave the apartment complex, return to home to the two girls, who would probably go insane with clothing ideas, hearing their Meister was going on a date.

_What have I gotten myself into? _


	3. Chapter 3 : Drunk First Kisses

**IT'S SIX A.M. I'VE BEEN UP FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT… JUST FOR THIS. e.e Kill me now. I'm garbage~ Just throw me out on the curb.*Mocks Kid* Errgghh. BREAK. MUST… HAVE… BREAK! And god damnit, MY ROOM ISN'T SYMMETRICAL! :U Imma probably have to fix that tomorrow. XD**

**Anyways, I'm glad I'm at least close to my goal of 10 followers, it is surprisingly confidence raising just to know at least a few people like my story. Thank you so very much for following my story, I hope the number grows. ^^ **

**And ohmallawd. Maka getting feisty. **

**I'm trying to add on to plot at the same time, so it's kind of boring and slow. :O And the song is Arianna Grande – Right There, in case you're wondering. And the second song, following their dance, when they get down and dirty is Katy Perry – Dark Horse. **

**Reviews, PLEAZES! Me and Aika love responding, and I hope this chapter is as pleasing as you were asking for. And this one is particularly long, just because I can, and because I'm actually being sucked into the plot myself. :o**

**And oh shit, _ I got horny near the end, just… ;A; I'm so unladylike. That's why they were getting experimental. It's, as I like to call it, a mild lime. c;**

**I wonder how many have skipped to the end… XD **

**HEY. I'M BREAKING RULES! 8,263 WORDS. ~ Aika didn't edit, again…**

**With no further wait, CHAPTAH 3!**

* * *

**_First Kiss, And First Time Drunk_**

**Kid POV**

_Oh great._

"KID! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

_Please, kill me._

"KIIIIIIID!"

_Please. I'd do anything at this point._

Liz appeared in the door of my room, her arms overlapped, her face bent into a homicidal look, one that promised at least a broken arm. Patti was by her side, jumping up and down and clapping.

"KIDDO IS SCREWED!" She squealed happily, before stopping and pointing one of her fingers at me and continued her victory dance, twirling her finger all the while.

Liz set a hand on her sister's head, causing the little girl to act more like a bullet flying between two walls, ricocheting back and forth.

"Maka called us, she says you and her are going out? And to where? A _club_? Girls get dragged on a regular basis to some older guy's house there, it's like a waiting line for disaster!"

"Liz, don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"I've never trusted you around girls. Especially ever since you started acting the way you have been recently. Patti was hurt, Kid, you hurt your own weapon!" Liz snarled, her teeth bared like a wolf prepared to pounce and kill her prey.

The words were oddly painful, like having a needle perforate into my heart. Painful, but the words were true. I had hurt her, but it wasn't me. I begged for them to understand, but Patti had thought of it as a joke, innocently. I didn't even know what I did…

For a moment, I look down on the black sheets, stained with the symbol my father holds. It was thanks to him I hadn't hurt Patti any more than I had already, she already held the marks. One on her neck, the other on her thigh. The dark blue mark peeked, and the red mark on her thigh showed as well.

_"Yes, child, you are a monster. You did this!" _Hopeless jeered in my mind.

"I can hold myself now."

"You almost beat the shit out of my little sister! I won't let you hurt Maka either. Shinigami-sama knows about this, and I'd bet a million he agrees!" Liz was on full blast rage now, I could almost see the boiling fire in her eyes. She was pissing me off, a feeling I never really got around the two. Without a second thought, I had flashed out of the bed and had pushed my weapon into the wall, one arm planted above her head and the other pressed into her neck moderately, but still threatening.

"I wouldn't hurt Maka. I never meant to hurt Patti either." A snarl was all it took for the flame to disappear.

"I-I'm sorry Kid… I didn't mean to make you angry, I just… I just don't trust you to keep this in check. It's happened once, and I don't want it to happen again." I released her, and she quickly regained her position. Her sister had come to an abrupt stop as well, her joyful fist pumping stopping brusquely as she watched her sister being threatened.

"Maka will be fine, she is unlike most, she can protect herself. She has a way of snapping me out of things." The demon was returning once more, and it's evil amusement could be heard if I reached down into my soul far enough.

Liz nodded slowly, biting her lip as a sign she still had no trust in me.

"But why a club of all places?"

"Maka told me it was a teen club."

"Well, she lied."

"Still, it's a club. And she had invited me."

I could almost sense her taking the time to reel this thought in, and then flip it on its side to check through it thoroughly. She didn't trust me. Liz opened her mouth, but all that came out was a terrified whimper.

"Sis, why don't we just trust Kid? I'm sure he never meant to hurt me…" Patti's voice shattered the silence, her voice was somewhat higher, but she had replaced that frown quickly. I knew she had thoughts of shopping raking through her mind, and ideas as to what to dress Maka in.

"Fine. The least we can do is to help Maka get prepared. I'll be watching you closely, Kid. And I will kill you if I find out you've done something to Maka."

Liz slid by me, almost pushing me down in the process, slamming the door behind her.

_Well shit. Looks like I'm fighting more than Hopeless now._

_"You're an idiot, you truly are, my friend. You're fighting just about everything now. Even yourself."_

* * *

**Maka POV**

"Oh my god, you're basically clueless!" Liz pushed me onto the bed, and began to run a brush through my long blond strands, stopping every few seconds to scrutinize how well she was doing.

"Everyone will be dressed formally. This is an anniversary, Maka, you need to be stunning." Liz smiled widely, pulling away to admire her work.

Her eyes searched my expression, but had caught the look of disapproval in my forest green eyes. The smile slowly faded, until it was a frown.

"This is my Meister your dating, Maka! Either you can listen to me and do as I say, or you're probably going to be rejected." The thought brings a crack in my heart. I had asked this guy to bring me to a club. And I didn't feel like being the girl who is told she isn't wanted. I cross my arms, and find interest in the plush green carpet for a moment.

"That's what I thought. Now, let's get this started…" A mischievous look crossed the weapon's face.

_Oh god. She's being serious…_

Patti stood idly by, a grin plastered to her face as she was beginning to search through a bag they had brought.

* * *

**Kid POV**

I was at the club, which was dimly lit, blue flashing around the danceflor. Maka was late… had she abandoned coming? I was nervous, extremely nervous, I didn't know what to feel besides that. Happy? Excited? I couldn't be excited, I'd probably ruin just about everything as soon as she arrived.

A crowd of girls and men were dancing a few feet away from me, the girls sandwiching the man and grinding ferociously. Intimacy was often here, from the looks of the two girls sitting on the white love seat close by me, tangled in each other, kissing fervently. _Probably got hold of a drink or two… they sell it here. I'm surprised father hasn't noticed this place yet. It's selling drinks to the under aged._

Liz had forced me into some strange clothing ideas before leaving for Maka's apartment. Some had already recognized me as the son of Death, and they shied away. It was hard being thought of as higher. Three girls had already approached me. And now the fourth was trotting towards me.

"Heyya!" She sat down gracefully, crossing her legs, sitting across from me. I didn't reply, I just had the same unreasonable depressed look. She looked, at some point, like me. Shadowy hair, straight and flat, with gleaming yellow eyes. Strange girl.

Her smile faded as well, and she sat back to study me closely.

"So, I'm guessing your waiting for a girl? And she's probably late." Why was this girl so insistent on getting to know me? Probably for money.

I disregarded her once more, and instead directed my attention towards the music blaring in my ears. It was what most horny teenagers would listen to. I never remember the names of most the music I listen to, but I think it could've been Pitbull, being he stated his name. _People listen to this stuff. And it's corrupting my eardrums…_

The girl moved from her seat to sit beside me. She pokes me moderately in the shoulder. But I refuse to look into her identical eyes.

"Come on, dude. You're lonely, I can tell. I'm not trying to get your number or some shit. My name is Kassy, what's yours?"

"Death The Kid." I respond simply, watching her eyes glide back to the dance floor, suddenly not so absorbed in me.

"So, who are you waiting for?" She finally says, grooming her skirt off and standing, holding a hand out to me. I regret not taking her hand and joining her, standing upright, but at the same time I'm too gloomy to give a shit.

I still didn't reply, and from the looks in her eyes she felt understanding.

"It's alright, I bet you she's gonna come. My date didn't come either... I'll leave you to yourself, but call for me if you need me. I have advice, maybe it'd be useful to you." She sticks a hand beneath her skirt, pulling out a white card and handing it to me, before turning and leaving just as she had come, vanishing into the crowd of dancing teenagers.

_What a strange girl._

A familiar sound is barely noticeable over the blaring music, the dinging of the door opening and slamming shut. I flop back down on the couch, sighing deeply. _It's 10:00 pm. I doubt she's coming, now. Why did I even think she'd come? She has Soul. _

* * *

**Maka POV**

I am late. Tremendously late. He's probably already left, is there any reason to go? He probably thinks I've skipped out on him or something. But there's no going back now, Liz has already drove me to the entrance of the club. I had lied to Kid, saying it was a teen club, just to make him feel, at some point, more comfortable. But at the same time, it was also comforting me. Now I'm standing in silence, trembling. Liz had forced me into something pretty slutty, but I didn't feel like declining. Maybe Kid would think differently of my outfit.

The themes were black and gold. Pretty plain at first. But the little girl theme was still there, considering I was wearing a small frilly black skirt, which ended higher on my thigh than what made me comfortable, and she didn't even want to put shorts underneath it. But the shirt pissed me off even more. It was a wider shirt, and it ended just above my belly button, revealing most than I'd like to.

On it, the words 'Wild' were imprinted in scratchy white text. It pissed me off more than anything. But at least my hairstyle and accessories weren't as slutty. They were mainly gold, two golden bands were ringed around my wrist, my earrings were golden skulls, almost literally labeling myself as Kid's. My hairstyle was it's regular, plain pigtails, but Liz thought adding some black made my hair look beautiful, so now there was a long ribbon keeping my pigtails in place.

My shoes, or should I say high-heels, were annoying. They were probably about four inches, the toes visible slightly, which were painting gold. I disliked the shoes greatly, they ruined my ability to run. I almost fell eight feet forward because of them. Almost slamming my face into the door of Liz's black Lamborghini. Probably would've left a giant dent. If it wasn't for Patti, who steadied me quickly. My panty hose cut off just about a little above my knee, and then ribbons restrained it from going any higher. Liz was probably looking to make me look, at some point, like a gothic girly kind of person. Even my nails were painted gold.

As I step in, an older man stands aside the door, and ask for my hand. I scowl when he snatches it from my side, and stamps my hand without even asking for an I.D

"I thought an ID was needed to enter a club?"

"DWMA students are looked at as military, therefore you're given permission to clubs."

I didn't feel like asking how he knew I was a DWMA student, word spreads fast. Especially about Kishins.

I roll my eyes, flattening my skirt and walking by the particularly half-drunk man. Only then do my eyes begin to search the club.

It's rather large, and I'm guessing the theme is ice. The dancefloor is flashing with color, mainly blue shades, and two bars find a spot on either side of the club, the tables being clear as well as the seats. Most every light is some shade of blue. There is a lounging spot in the far left corner, a few steps away from the dancefloor, and it's occupied by a large crooked love seat, pure white. As I walk in, I find myself directed towards the song.

My musical talents have also been put into club songs, surprisingly, because I've remembered this remix song. The name is obscene, but at least the song itself is good. What was the name again? Oh! Pompeii? Strange name. And I believe it was by Bastille. Not sure, but I'm betting I was at least close.

I gain a cramped feeling in my stomach as I notice how crowded the club is, some proper some barely even dressed. I can't help but feel like some aren't even dressed. My thoughts have been established as a I noticed an older woman lap dance for one of the men. I almost gag. She must be drunk.

_At least I know I'm far more controlled._

I came knowing I'd probably end up drunk, but it was better than nothing. I needed something exciting for a change, and I was almost sure of it Kid-kun would give it to me wholeheartedly. I'm a good girl, yes, but why couldn't I just unwind this once? Kid needed it just as well. Besides, I was thinking of some pretty degenerate things when I asked Kid if he'd join me at the club.

Particularly about him.

I trot over to the bar, sitting down delicately, like if I was to sit down recklessly I'd fall apart. I tap the counter, and the man is there in what feels like seconds. I give him my order, which is 'give me whatever the fuck you got', and he obliges, returning moments later with a bottle, about the size of my forearm, perhaps taller. _BRUADAR _is imprinted on the front, perhaps a richer type of liquor. I slap down money on the counter, and the man leaves me to my liquor.

After a while of chugging down the liquor without any sign of hesitance, I wipe my lips, twirling in the seat and facing the rest of the club, my vision somewhat shaky.

My eyes roam for a moment, in search of the person I was here for, and they fall on the black shape on the white couch. _He looks like he's hiding, he's probably terrified. _I think to myself, removing myself from the bar and approaching the small figure and collapsing down beside it.

"Oh god…" I can barely hear his mutter, but from the looks of it he's been confronted by plenty of girls this evening.

"Hey there, handsome. Explain to me, why the great Death The Kid, the one who's faced down with a Kishin and blown it to pieces and son of Shinigami-sami is so terrified of a couple of girls?" He's sitting in the plush couch, legs pulled up and his head planted on his knees.

"Maka, thank gods! I thought you were another one of _them_," He tilts his head to the set of girls, all dressed in white, standing side by side in a perfect circle, most blond. "They've been coming over here every now and then-"

"Shut it, if another comes over here I'll make sure those pretty little faces of theirs are crushed in my tomorrow morning." I smile broadly, patting the figure on his back, admiring how isolated he had been for me.

He doesn't bother looking up, instead he unwinds and sighs.

I'm sitting beside him politely, one leg over the other, my eyes scrutinizing the young Shinigami, searching for any sign of being as nervous as I am. My bottle is in the other hand, which I decide to gulp down every now and then.

My cheeks become streaked with bright pink blush as he looks over at me, taking in my strange appearance, and the bottle in my hand. We're both searching each other. He's wearing the same color schemes as me, his tie black with a gold Shinigami skull stitched into it, the rest being completely black, except for the exception of the cuffs of his suit, fading gold stripes raking across it.

_Liz… gosh!_

I flashed my green eyes away from his, shaking my head slowly. "I get the feeling Liz set this up herself…"

"What's bad about it?"

The words shock me momentarily, and I cringe, setting my drink down on the glass table beside the couch. I just can't help but feel like Liz was trying to keep me blended with Kid, she didn't want me to dance with anyone else.

"Nothing, sorry Kid-kun…" I grind my teeth together, feeling the sensation of having them crushed together.

I catch Kid out of the corner of my vision, sitting back in an open position. Had I made him more comfortable with being here? The music switched, and now a pleasant beat had replaced the loud rap. I find myself rocking back and forth, intrigued by the beat. The female's voice was tender and soft, almost like an angelic tune. The words drifted into mind as I remember the song. Ariana Grande, the song being Right There.

My eyes are fully on Kid now, starting from his feet to his striped hair. I only just began to notice how handsome he was. I poke him in the side, causing him to jolt, and his attention is directed towards me.

"Hey, I was wondering… could you tell me a little about… your dreams?"

His eyes burn into my own for a moment, making an uncomfortable feeling claw at my chest. He seemed darker than usual, his attention elsewhere. This was unlike the Kid I knew, he was always too involved in the person he was spending time with. By this time my vision had turned to complete chaos, swerving and bouncing. But I paid no mind to it, even if it caused me to rock back and forth.

"They're kind of dark, Maka, I don't feel like-"

"Shut up and tell me." I riposte, stopping him mid-sentence. I never meant to sound so forceful, I just wanted to know. I'm clingy about information.

_Okay, this, this, this_

_For my number one girl_

_Who got the top spot title_

_Spent an hour in the bathroom_

_Walked out looking like a model,_

* * *

He shows hesitance, which pisses me off more than it should, but the music somewhat calms that. What if he thought of me as that? I was an hour late, and I can only hope I was at least somewhat compared to a model. Those molted golden eyes are tearing me to pieces now, a small burn turning into a raging fire.

"How much do you want to know?" He asks the same question as he had before, almost like he was teasing me. But there was no tease in those eyes, more like reluctance and distaste. He hated having to talk about his nightmares, but I needed to know.

"Everything. What happens? Who's there? What is it…"

"Maka, it's you. You're there, Hopeless is there." His answer shakes me significantly, stealing words developing in my throat, and ramming them back down. _He was having nightmares about me? _

"Who is Hopeless?"

"It's the monster, the thing that makes me think terrible. Makes me want to inflict pain, especially on you."

_He wants to hurt me?_

"Maka, I didn't want to talk about this kind of stuff. I was hoping you wouldn't ask about this, especially where anyone could hear."

_God! Doing what you do,_

_Got me right there with Apollo,_

_On the moon _

_Who needs genies in a bottle girl_

_If they already got you_

* * *

"Shut up and tell me everything. I want to hear everything, not just bits and pieces." I demand, sitting up straighter and trying to suppress this feeling of determination.

"Hopeless is the creature that comes with earning full potential power, it came when I… when I was stabbed by Asura and the lines connected. It's almost like a dark side," He pauses, finding this feeling deep within my own soul, and looking down as if I'd just scolded him. "I don't want to hurt you, but it does. The dream about you, it harassed you, it's done it plenty of times-"

"Listen to me, Kid-kun, why didn't you tell me any sooner? If it's about me, then discuss it _with_ me! Stop being so damn secretive and actually confide in someone for once." I bite back an appalling comment about how hard headed he is, but what I've said so far was probably hurting him. I shouldn't have asked him, I should have let him fight this himself. Things would be easier on him.

He looks like a puppy that's been kicked. I whimper, he whimpers, and then I notice we're both suffering the same amount. I'm suffering of being lied to, he's suffering of having to admit it. I gather him up beside me, letting him lean his head on my shoulder, and release a long sigh.

"We'll fight this together, Kiddo. Promise to keep me in check with this kind of stuff?"

He says nothing more, therefore it's easy to tell he's hiding something else. I just didn't feel like prodding him harder.

_Boy you make me feel so lucky_

_Finally the stars align_

_Never has it been so easy_

_To be in love and to give you_

_This heart of mine_

When I murmur his name, it's barely audible, but from the raise of Kid's eyebrow, he's noticed I've released his name.

"You're hard headed, you know that?"

"You think I haven't noticed?"

I can't help but giggle softly, patting his head, sensitively set on the connection between my neck and shoulder, brushing the black strands from his face.

"Why don't we dance?" I ask, half to myself, half to him. I was shy about this, but I had this vague feeling of confidence boiling in my blood. Liquor.

"Sure. But I can't lead, therefore you're probably going to end up with a nasty bruise or two on your feet…"

"Why does that matter to you? Have a foot fetish?"

_You know what I need _

_I know what you like, _

_Put it all together baby_

_We could be alright _

_How could this be wrong_

_When it feels so right_

He chokes on nothing. Trying to play it cool wouldn't help him at this point, he was already turning five shades deep into the pink scale.

"N-No!" He manages to sputter after a long while of gathering himself together.

"What I thought. Now don't make me drag you to the dancefloor." I whisper softly in his ear, causing him to shake his head quickly. I grab him by the tie, yanking him softly, and drag him out to the crowd of dancing people.

He regains his straight stance as I pull him to a stop near the center, frozen solid and terrified to be around so many people.

"Oh, come on, Kid-kun! It won't hurt to dance a little, would it?" He relaxes as I grab his hand tenderly, pulling our clasped hands up to my side, wrapping one arms around his other side, pulling him close.

_Yeah, I really love you_

_I really love you_

_And I'll never let you go..._

"M-Maka! W-What if someone from school is here?"

"It's a club, Kid-kun, no respectable DWMA student with a schedule would come here besides us. No offence, it's just we _know_ how to live a life outside of school." I chortle softly, and we finally fall in the groove, moving together, excruciatingly slowly. He's not prepared to try anything new, the only touching he'd done for a girl is probably doing their hair, or _fixing_ it, but he'd never been so close to someone like this.

I smile extensively as he loosens up a little more, and we begin to move a little faster, our bodies brushing against each other ever so lightly.

He leads, even though he promised he was terrible with leading, he was surprisingly great with dancing. Me, on the other hand, I was basically tripping over my own feet. A cliché statement, but time seemed to stop being like this with the meister, both of us smiling generously and gliding across a dancefloor like we were on thin air.

_You should know_

_I'm never gonna change_

_I'm always gonna stay_

_You call for me_

_I'm right there_

_Right there_

"Hey, Kiddo, have you ever wondered what alcohol taste like?" I ask a little too formally, as if stating that I already knew he wondered, but he replies graciously anyways. I had half a bottle a moment ago, I was wondering if he had. Maybe before I came.

"No, not really, I've had it before, but it's basically drinking without the effects. I'm immune to toxins, remember? A drunk Death God just wouldn't seem right…"

I think for a moment, imagining Kid stumbling across a club, grinning in a silly way. It was almost something worthy of bursting out laughing about, but instead I tilt my head towards the bar.

"I'd like to see a drunk Shinigami, just for experimental reasons…"

"Uh-huh, and when did Stein force this thought into your mind again? Oh, and I saw you tilting that bottle. We can only hope you're not drunk?"

_Cause you listen and you care_

_You're so different_

_No one compares_

_And if you never change_

_I'm gonna stay right there_

_I'll always be right there_

Kid releases me for a moment, allowing me to twirl and return to his protective hands.

"I just thought It'd be funny seeing a drunk god, I mean, I've never seen your father drunk. I've seen mine face flat in a bunch of wine once… it was funny. But I'm already drunk, so no need to continue wondering." I snort softly.

"Spirit can do what he wants, it's not often he's needed." I dwell in these words for a second, before understanding exactly where he was getting at.

He agreed with me my father was lazy and over-protective, often whining over the past. This caught my attention quickly. I lean close to Kid's ear, earning a soft whine as a sign of sudden edginess.

I giggle softly, setting my head on the bend between his neck and shoulder, trying to slow down his stride with the dancing.

_You got it, you got it babe_

_You got it, you got it babe_

_I get butterflies, just thinking_

_About you boy you're on my mind_

_Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming_

_Lost in your eyes and I lose all track of time_

* * *

**Kid POV**

I don't know whether to embrace this girl, or to just let her do as she wishes. She's obviously teasing me, close contact ruining my concentration on our previous chat.

She wanted to help me through this? No one has ever offered to help me before, maybe once or twice, but it's not often you feel a reaper would need someone to lean on.

The upbeat tune is cheerful and have bounce. The golden strands pouring over my shoulder are intoxicating. She was beautiful tonight, a vision of Lady Death herself. She could be the queen to a king, a Juliet to a Romeo, but particularly this King and Romeo that was swimming through my mind was me. I had feelings for this girl, and I had accepted that long ago. Maybe tonight will be the night I finally get what I want.

For a moment, I can hear the calm pulse of the young meister's heart, echoing the same beat over and over. She seems so calm, but I must seem like a nervous wreck, I've never had a girl so close to me like this before. My heart could be doing backflips, for all I know.

_You know what I need _

_I know what you like, _

_Put it all together baby_

_We could be alright _

_How could this be wrong_

_When it feels so right_

"You're beautiful tonight, you know?"

The girl dancing with me picks up the beat, lifting her head once more to reveal an easygoing smile. She was just as nervous as I was now, her heart gaining speed and racing. She murmurs a thank you, tightening her grip on my hand and waist.

"Thanks, Kid-kun, you're quite the eye catcher yourself, tonight."

_Yeah I really need you_

_I really love you_

_And I'll never let you go..._

Our eyes are locked. I block out all other colors beside her beautiful forest green eyes. Her cheeks turn a bright pink, and from the warmth in my cheeks, I must be blushing just as much. No man should have to blush, but sometimes it's hard to control. Green and yellow mingle closely for a moment, the colors burning into each other.

I decide to try something different, and invite the young meister to connect to my soul. She graciously accepts, interlocking with my soul.

_"She'll know everything, now… are you willing to risk that, child? What will be her reaction? You don't honestly think she'd accept that?"_

_It's up to her whether she will be like this with me, now. Either she can accept it or forget it._

_You should know_

_I'm never gonna change_

_I'm always gonna stay_

_You call for me_

_I'm right there_

_Right there _

* * *

I don't understand why he'd invite me to search his soul, reveal every secret about him, and he'd be just fine with it. Infact, he invited me. At first, my heart lurches, our eyes still burning into each other's. He's willing to give away every secret in the world for me…

Without second thought, I accept his invitation and dive in, penetrating the wavelength with ease. But there is a pushing feeling in my chest, as I notice _someone_ doesn't want me in, and it's not Kid-kun.

The blackness slowly weakens, and it is substituted by a small room, mildly dark, with a metal slab in the center, standing upward. I take a few unsteady steps towards it, before I hear words, and I distinguish the voice as my own. But it is empty, no emotion is able to be heard. Only my simple high-pitched voice.

_"You know, love is a tough thing, when you're the very embodiment of Death. The sad thing is, power requires great sacrifice. You get to watch people die right before you, just like your father has for what, 800 years? Yes. 800."_

I step around the metal slab, to find myself eye to eye with a second me, her eyes as hollow as her voice. She looks exactly like me, the same skirt and blouse, the same hairstyle. I would've thought it was me if it wasn't for her voice. This thing is not me. It pays no attention to me, instead it continues to watch what's behind me with a void expression. The world around me is like steam, perhaps an effect of the liquor, knocking my soul perception into a frenzy.

"You're sick, Hopeless."

My eyes dart around, coming in contact with Kid. This was the actual Kid, I could tell from that special cologne of his, and the hateful look in his eyes. He let out a insignificant growl, fixed towards the second Kid beside me. He is tied to the metal slab, immobile, but I know if he was unrestricted Hopeless would be bleeding madly.

The breath catches in my throat as Hopeless seizes the empty me by one of the pigtails, jerking it, but it shows no sign of fighting back.

But I am not fearful for the empty me, but Kid sure as hell is. He's fighting for me…

_"Too bad a reaper can't love, I'm sure you'd find quite a lot in this pretty face, won't you? She's a fine woman, independent and caring. Stern and willing to die for a friend. But your nothing more than a murderer. One who'd violate this kind of person and steal their free will, if it wasn't for holding yourself back. Just let that madness of yours go, and you'll have all the power in the world. This girl would be yours the moment you even look at her, her life at your fingertips."_

* * *

**Kid POV**

Maka goes silent for a moment, her eyes half closed, before she returns to reality, panting madly.

She looks up, biting her lip slightly, before sighing. The look in her eyes, affection and care, deep and loving. It almost sends me flying against a wall, exactly like last time her emotions were strong. It took so long to find this symmetrical beauty, and I didn't want to let her go just because of a nightmare. She would understand, that was just who she was. But I had other secrets, ones that should stay until it's time.

"I understand, Kid-kun, it's alright. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

_Cause you listen and you care_

_It's so different_

_No one compares_

_And if you never change_

_I'm gonna stay right there_

_I'll always be right there_

She has a stunning smile, the way her eyes light up as well. But even being drunk couldn't affect. She sets her head once more against my neck, humming along to the song, and I join in to make her more contented.

"Thanks for opening up to me, and not lying."

"And thanks for not bringing a book…"

Maka giggles, nestling up to me, and removes her hand from my own to stick it in her skirt waist band and remove a smaller book, flatter but definitely able to give someone a good size bruise, especially if it was Maka.

"Oh, so you're afraid of the book?" She mocks my look of terror, and then puts away the deadly book before continuing the dance.

"Would you hit me senseless if I said yes?"

"No."

"Yep."

Maka rolls her glistening green eyes, and picks up the pace, basically her way of ruining a slow dance. Being close to this girl was like grasping onto every wish I'd ever had, besides being a normal human being. She was beautiful, sweet, independent, but particularly she could help me. She could free me of Hopeless.

_Now if all fell through _

_Would you catch me before the pavement_

_If my Benz turned back to public transportation_

_Would you still be at home for me with the candles waiting_

_And get my mind back adjacent the place of a young visionary_

We dance in muteness, tangled in each other, moving back and forth. I try something I'd probably never do in what seemed like forever. I brush the long golden strands from her eyes, watching the color in her eyes. Surprise is able to be seen in them. _She's beautiful. What is it Soul never saw? Or is he just blind?_

She is the one to lean in first, and I decide to tighten my grip on her waist, causing her to come forward a little faster.

_A player too_

_You know I have some girls missionary_

_My black book_

_And numbers thicker than the dictionary_

_And Bible I got it recycled_

_I love and I like you_

_Five course meals even though you don't mind a drive-thru_

_That's why I got you_

* * *

**Maka POV**

I must be blushing hysterically, but the way he holds me around my waist is absolutely heavenly. Just the feeling of his tender hands on me feels wonderful.

I would've sworn I felt his heartbeat, a quickening rhythm circling my mind. I have never looked at this boy as anything more than a friend until now. A love interest? Maybe.

Those eyes are intoxicating, their bright yellow glow a strange color, fixing itself with flashing blue and white on the dancefloor below us. My nerves were tipping off a cliff by now, preparing to plummet down to the bottom.

Finally, after what feels like forever, I feel what I've longed for since I've arrived, his lips pressed against mine. Soul would probably kill Kid, and then me. Then Liz and Patti, for their choice in outfit. It revealed so much.

He was the one, though, I could almost feel it in my heart. He'd accepted me, even if I was a bookworm who was never willing to step out of my comfort zone, and he'd helped me. I've longed for this so long, and now I've received my chance.

_And I'll never let you go... _

Cliché comment coming, but I felt the world around me slow to a halt, and the people dancing around us, the music, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was me and him.

My heart was pounding madly for freedom, trying to burst through my chest for all I know, and it had grown excruciating.

_You should know_

_I'm never gonna change_

_I'm always gonna stay_

Breathing was redundant at the time, and I ignored the stinging spreading through my lungs. All motion before has come to a stop, and when I pull away I must be tomato red, from the lenient smirk on Kid's lips. I look away for a moment, looking through the crowds of people and seizing him by the tie to lead him to a more abandoned area, in the lounge. There was three wider seats beside the love seat, where maybe I could get deeper into this kiss without being terrified out of my wits.

"You know, Soul is probably going to kill you if I tell him."

"Well then, do we keep this as a secret?"

"Yep. But Liz said she'd be watching." I tilt my head towards the man sitting silently at the bar, watching us closely.

"Probably her proxy, am I right?" His voice is tight, which proves he must be petrified of the livid Liz. From how Liz acted when she arrived to fix me up, chatting about how 'ridiculous this was', Liz and Kid had gotten into a fight. I can read Liz like a book.

I push him down onto the couch, sitting in his lap facing him, a sly smile making an appearance on his face as he notices how close I was wanting to get with him. He knew I was drunk, and he probably wouldn't try and make any moves on me because he'd think of it as 'unfair'.

_Cause you listen and you care_

_You're so different_

_No one compares_

_And if you never change_

_I'm gonna stay right there_

_I'll always be right there_

The music comes to a stop, and I lean down close to his ear, and he jolts as my breath tickles his ear.

"Have you noticed that girl yet?..." I notice his yellow eyes peer past me into the group of men and women dancing, some grinding, and his eyes latch onto something. It was a girl, exactly like him, except without the lines. She was obviously supernatural at some point, which made her stand out among the oblivious. He opens his mouth to reply, but that backfires and it turns into a trifling nod.

"She confronted me earlier… she was worried about me for some reason."

I roll my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and burrowing up to him, calmed by the cologne he always wore. It wasn't strong, but it wasn't barely anything either. It was a fine scent, similar to that of the ocean at night. It was an easing aroma.

The club was supposed to close in an hour or so, about 1:00 AM, which meant I'd have to spend the rest of my time with Kid. His hand traces my inner thigh, and I let out a small giggle, and catch his lips with my own. He doesn't ask for entrance, he doesn't need it, so he enters my mouth and we pick up where we left off.

I shifted in his lap, earning a groan deep in his throat. I'd crossed over a sensitive part. I redden, realizing I'd probably incited the Shinigami. My tongue tentatively curls around his, a small squeak of surprise muffled by his kiss tumbling from my lips as he tightens his grip around me, his one arm pulling me closer. I still feel his hand on my thigh, tracing a circle on the sensitive skin.

"Kid-kun," I manage to sputter, pulling away slightly. I was suddenly embarrassed and insecure, knowing I'd have to face Soul with guilt in my heart. The weapon had told me not to go past hand holding, but it had long since skipped that.

Obviously, me and Kid-kun were getting into a lot of trouble when we got home. I was drunk, he was horny.

Soul would notice instantaneously.

A tingle sprang up in the base of my spine, spreading out towards my limbs, feeling Kid's hand slowly make their way to the hem of my skirt.

"Kid-kun!" I whine louder, and his attention is guided towards my eyes once more. It takes no words to understand what he was thinking. 'Am I going too far?' His eyes are far too acquitted, melting into my own, the two colors blending.

"Sorry," I clear my throat, shaking off the warmth running along my thighs now, and continue, "I'm just… not used to being touched like this…"

"It's okay, I'm as innocent as you are."

I inspect him for a moment. He's right, he's blushing just as madly as I am. He's confused, but so am I.

"Why don't we just take this slow?"

When I have the feeling between my legs, something stiff and long, I almost fall off his lap. He's stimulated by me. Maka Albarn, bookworm, has aroused the son of Death. But instead of becoming brain dead and fainting,

I simply rub myself against his clothed erection, almost making him send me tumbling out of his lap as I had planned earlier. I let out a feeble moan, and replicate this action in a rougher jolt. He grabs me by the hips, holding me still, and from the looks of it, he's feeling pure heaven.

His groan is compassionate and barely heard, but this gives me motivation to continue, so I continue to rock my hips, pressing myself against his erection and growing a rather massive feeling of dominance. The way he seems to let me do whatever, even if it makes him seem easy, without trying to steal back this supremacy, turns me on.

My lips net with his once more, stealing entry almost instantaneously. The feeling of my soft cotton panties catching on his pants is a blissful feeling, combined with his tongue gently wiping over sensitive areas.

Blair would be proud of me.

First thing that comes to mind as my tongue searches his mouth, occasionally moaning softly. Maybe this is getting too far. We've got thirty more minutes of this, but how far is Kid willing to go? I couldn't care, I was too drunk to give a shit at this point.

But I knew Kid wouldn't go that far. Tonight was only the first of many, I had already determined that. From the way his hands barely ghosted over my skin, he wasn't prepared like I was.

But I wanted it, and the liquor was cheering me on. The way my vision was swirling and dropping felt like I was on a rollercoaster. Having pleasure only made it feel like the feeling in your stomach as you plummet down to the ground, doing spins and twist.

"Maka…" The word was only small and sounded lost, but it was enough to make me pull away from him, still rocking against him.

* * *

**Kid POV**

_"Take her now, you impudent fool!"_

I could feel her, how warm she was, and I could hear her as well. Her soft, calm, moans are like music. I had never expected the girl to even try something like this while drunk, maybe a quick peck on the cheek or something. Nothing as erotic as this.

But all the while it's painful.

"I'm sorry, Kid-kun…" She moans out affectionately.

"No, no n-need to be s-sorry…"

She had the innocent look in her eyes, as if she wasn't driving me mad just by kneading her core against me gently. I had leaned back now, panting slightly just as she was, feeling her entirely.

She was drunk, she didn't know what she was doing. She was asking for me to take her _virginity_, just by doing this. Lust was driving me insane, but so was Hopeless.

_"Just drag her somewhere secluded, make sure no one is around, and make her beg for you! You know you want to, so does she! Just look at her…"_

_Shut it, Hopeless. _

_"Why should I? You seem to like the idea."_

I bite my lip firmly, returning the friction, earning a stimulated moan.

_She's intoxicated, dumbass. You of all people should know that._

_"All the more reason. She won't know what she's doing, you could do whatever."_

_You're pissing me off now. If… if I make love to a girl, I want her to know, and not wake up feeling sore randomly, wondering why the hell she woke up in __**my**__ bed._

_"Haha. And that is why I'm here, to remove that feeling. A girl is humping you, and you're teasing her. How cruel."_

A small giggle fills my ears, as Maka leans close to me, nipping my earlobe and running her fingers through my hair.

_Maybe I should… stop… her. _She stops suddenly as if she could hear my thoughts. It's agonizing to be pleasured so well and then have them stop. And I was said to be the tease.

"We've got 15 minutes, Kid-kun. " She pauses, examining my eyes for a instant. "Soul will be worried about me, I h-haven't told him I'd be here with you."

I sit up from my awkward position on the couch, straddled by the young girl, and she wiggles for a moment in my lap, causing me to grit my teeth.

"And sorry… for… uhm, going too far." Her words slur, making them meaningless.

"No, no, it's okay. Liz and Patti are probably worried as well." I reach my hand to rub her cheek gently, picking up quite a lot of heat. She showed no sign of blushing, but she sure as hell was burning up. She nuzzles into my hand.

She was probably going to have a hangover tomorrow. Or she was just getting sick, because she wasn't used to alcohol. She had a smaller body, one that wasn't used to this. Therefore the affects had been tripled. I had a bottle, but I don't exactly get hangovers, as I was supernatural, so she'd suffer while I'd be perfectly fine. I'd probably have to show up to help Soul, if it gets too bad, considering he's never had to help a girl with a hangover. Blair was a cat, therefore getting drunk wasn't a good idea. Liz had arrived home several times, spitting up and blabbering nonsense, though.

"I guess I'll see you later?..." I ask quietly. Longing fills her eyes, as she leans forwards and places a loving kiss on my cheek.

"Okay. I won't tell Soul, but Liz might. Keep her silent for me, okay?" I only recently remembered she was wearing a short skirt, so when she got up, I noticed her panties. I tried to look away until she pulled down her skirt slightly. She stumbled away, and it was obvious from the way her movements were rather tipsy, she was drunk.

As she left, I had begun to prepare to leave as well. I just had to get rid of that problem of mine, vaulting my pants up.

_Shit._

_"Next time, I'll make you fuck her brains out. Got it?"_

_I honestly don't care anymore… I'm getting a god damn headache, all because of you._


	4. Hi! Message

**Prepare for a long, long, long, long, long**

**long**

**long**

**long...**

**chat.**

**Well, maybe not a chat.**

**What the hell? XD Am I suddenly just brain farting?**

**(Was preparing to write a note to you guys, but then suddenly had a brain fart and began chatting with myself. Leaving that there just to be stupid and because I'm suddenly oh-so-lazy.)**

**Hiyya! Ayumi-chan is here! :D **

**Oh god, when the hell did I start saying things in third person like that. **

**Anyways, I wanted to say this openly. For god's sake, I probably sound like I'm scolding a child when I say sorry. And you know something is wrong when it's like that... **

**I might be slow in updating for the next two months, and my muse may be, at some point, dark and sad. **

**I guess that's just my writing style. Dark, sad, creepy, and miserable. I ask that you forgive me for this. **

**I must also ask that you tell me how I'm doing. I'm slowly trying to gain skill when writing, and I know for a fact that I'm pretty bad. I would be extremely happy if you can take twenty seconds of your time and tell me if I should continue or not, what I need to fix, and tell me what you dislike and like! **

**I love seeing how people feel about my fanfictions. Me and Aika will often reply to reviews, if they are asking I fix or change something. **

**Thank you, those who take time to read what I take time to write, oh so very much. **

**Oh, and something else. I am betting that this will get to 30 chapters. I hope it to be very long, and if it's liked enough, I might end up doing a sequel. That is, if I decide not to do a Black Butler fanfiction right after I finish this.**

**-Ayumi Maki**


End file.
